MILF
by Radd Rach
Summary: Bella Swan is a 34 year old single mother and a MILF according to 18 year old Edward Cullen. What happens when they start a heated affair? Smut, Smut, and more Smut.OOC AH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**So, here is the newly updated version.**

**Hope you like it!!**

**BPOV**

"Oh God"

"Harder" I panted.

I could hear the bed squeak with every thrust and I was oh so close to nearing release.

He continued his thrusts even harder like I asked him too.

I loved it when he took me from behind. It was rapture.

Feeling my release coming, I cried out as waves of pleasure flowed through me.

I heard him let out a cry as he too came after me.

He stayed in me, riding out our orgasms.

He pulled out and I turned around to speak when I heard it.

"Hey! I'm home. Where are you?"

_Shit._

I fixed my skirt and I heard him zipping his pants up, cursing.

I could hear Sophie running up the stairs.

I quickly fixed my hair right and opened my door, so to not look suspicious.

Sophie skipped into the room and stopped short when she saw me and him in the room together.

She groaned. "Dude, what the fuck are you doing up here?"

"Sohpie!" I scolded. "Watch your language."

"No, it's alright. I was just asking her where you were. I came here and was going to see if you wanted to hang out." Edward explained.

"Oh well whatever. What did you have in mind?" Sophie asked.

"Uh, just anything. My mom's gone and I was bored."

"Ok, well let's get out of here then."

"It was nice talking to you madam. Until we meet again." And then Edward took my hand and kissed then top of it.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Would you stop hitting on my mom? It's weird." Now, let's go."

"Curfew is 1:00. Don't be late." I shouted as they left my room, Edward winking at me as he followed Sophie downstairs.

I sighed and then went to go do laundry.

I can't believe we almost got caught. Again.

But, that's what you get when you're having sex with your daughter's ex boyfriend.

**A/N:**

**So, did yall like it?**

**Was it ok? **

**Or should I change it back?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Since everyone liked this I think I will continue. NEWLY updated version.**

**And just a little tidbit for you. MILF means Mother. I. Like. to Fuck.**

**It's from American Pie, if you've ever seen it.**

**And if you haven't, what rock have you been hiding under? **

**So without further ado...**

**EPOV**

I am Edward-mother-fucking-Cullen.

Literally.

Isn't it guy's every fantasy to be fucking a hot mom; fucking an older lady? She's 14 year's older than me.

Well for me, its reality and let me tell you it is b-e-autiful.

Life's good ain't it?

She had a kid and still had the tightest pussy I had ever encountered.

I loved it.

It would be even lovelier if her daughter didn't have to interrupt.

Fucker had to go and ruin everything.

And I had to make up some cockamamie excuse for me being there or we would both be caught.

So, as I trudged down the stairs after Sophie, I couldn't help but think about when I had met the fascinating Ms. Swan.

I remember I had met her when her and her daughter had first moved to Forks at the beginning of senior year.

She had come to pick her up from school one day because her car was being worked on.

Me and Sophie had every class together and had eventually gotten to know one another. She was a great girl; very pretty and I was thinking about asking her out.

She had told me her mom was picking him up and I said I wanted to meet her.

So, when the bell rang for school to be out, we walked toward an old Red Chevy.

And I mean fucking old.

Older than dirt old.

I could barely make out the woman in the driver's seat until Sophie opened the door.

And that's when I saw her.

Miss Bella Swan.

She was stunning.

She had long, wavy mahogany hair that cascaded down her back and deep, chocolate eyes.

I just stared at her dumbly, willing my mouth to move.

She just stared right back at me.

That was when I heard fingers snapping and realized Sophie was snapping her fingers in my face trying to get my attention.

"Hello? Edward? You there? Edward. Edward?"

"Oh, sorry. What?"

She rolled her eyes. "This is my mom. Bella Swan."

She turned to her mom. "Mom, this is Edward Cullen."

I looked at her and decided to turn on the charisma for the lady.

I may not have sense, but I did have class.

"Charmed, Ms. Swan." And I took her hand and shook it.

She blushed. "Call me Bella."

Mmm, Bella.

I could say her name all day. Her name rolled off my tongue like a song.

Soft and sweet.

She was like a siren. She called to me.

And damn, she had a nice body for a mom.

Her tits were not too big, but not too small. I'd say a C.

And her face was flawless of blemishes.

It was heart-shaped and her plump, red lips looked delicate.

Also, I could tell by her tight fitting clothes that she had a nice stomach too.

I liked women that took care of their bodies.

Fatties are not an option.

Overall, I wanted Miss Bella Swan. Just saying her name gave me a raging hard-on.

Coming back to the present, I realized we were at my house.

But, all I wanted to do was go back and see Bella.

I loved spending time with her. She was witty and smart. And she ordered me around.

She didn't put up with any of my shit. EVER.

I loved when she got rough with me and put me in my place, when she treated me like I was a kid.

It turned me on and made me want to pounce on her and ravage her until she couldn't stand on two legs.

And I didn't care about the age difference at all. She did though.

She was always afraid we were going to get caught.

And when she said something about it shut her up with my mouth or fingers.

That usually got her.

I was Edward Cullen and I was a cocky bastard.

But, in my defense I had good reasons to be. I got any girl I had ever wanted.

Although since I had started fucking Bella, I hadn't been with anyone.

That scared me shitless. I had never been a one woman man, but with Bella I was.

Half of it was because she didn't want me with anyone else. She said she didn't want herpes.

That offended me and I told her so. She told me to stop my bitching and start my fucking.

Isn't she great?

The other half of it was that I really didn't want to be with anyone else.

She satisfied me. I had no need for any other bitches.

So I stuck to just Ms. Swan.

And for the past 7 months that was the way it was.

Every time I got a chance to have sex with her I did. I would go over to Sophie's house just to sleep with her mom.

And I think that by doing that, Sophie got the wrong idea about me and her. I was always over at her house. Although me and Sophie had like 2 dates and then decided to be friends, but I think she still likes me.

That's kind of messed up isn't it?

But, who the fuck cares?

Definitely not me.

And you might think I'm just using Sophie for her mom, but that's bullshit. I actually think Sophie is a decent kid.

She does kind of get on my nerves, but she looks like her mom and I tolerate because of Bella.

Bella.

I thought back to earlier today.

She had texted me at school and said she was horny.

I know, right? She's fantastic.

And she asked me if I could help her with that.

I told her why, of course.

We always texted or talked when we couldn't see each other.

Usually it was dirty stuff. For example, she sent me a video of her fingering herself.

I almost shot a load when I saw it.

But, sometimes we just talked about random shit.

We talked about her work or school and what I wanted to do with my life and whether she was happy or not.

She said she was, but I don't think she was.

I think the real reason she slept with me was because I made her feel young, but I didn't tell her that.

Anyway, Sophie was talking to me about some boy that wanted to get in her pants. Some Mike Newton.

"What do you think, Edward?" She asked, pacing around my room.

"Honestly, I think he's a gay faggot, who needs to get a life, but hey, that's just me."

"Thanks, you're a ton of help." She replied sarcastically.

I shrugged. "Glad to be of service."

For the rest of the night, we played pool and watched movies and talked about nonsense stuff.

I was pretty bored until she asked me if I wanted to go to a party she was having.

I perked up instantly and said yes.

I wanted to say anywhere your mom is I 'm game, but she might get suspicious, so I held my tongue.

That was another amazing thing about Miss Bella. She was one of those chill moms.

She let Sophie have parties, as long as there weren't too many people there and let her drink and do all other sorts of shit.

She was an angel.

Sophie coughed. "So you'll come then?"

I nodded. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

**A/N:**

**And before anyone rants about how Edward is, lemme say this.**

**That IS the way Edward is and is going to be.**

**This story is very OOC and while Edward may change it won't be much.**

**He is kind of crude and will stay that way so don't be offended or anything.**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Updated version. Tell me what you think. Not much has changed in this chapter, just some names and lines.**

**BPOV**

I was unloading the dishwasher when my phone rang.

I ran into the living room and looked at the caller id. Edward.

I immediately answered.

"Hey" I said.

"_Hello Ms. Swan. What are you up to?"_

"Nothing, just the dishes. You know, mom stuff."

He laughed. _"Can't say that I do."_

"Alright, what do you want?"

"_Well, what are you doing tonight?"_

"Sophie is going over to Jessica Stanley's house tonight, so I'll be all alone tonight."

"_Hmmm, maybe I could help you with that. You know, keep you company. Make sure you're safe and shit."_

I smiled. "If you insist."

"_I do."_

"Ok, well Sophie should be gone by 5 so anywhere after then would be ok."

"_Sure thing. I'll be there. See you tonight."_

"Alright, bye."

"_Goodbye, Ms. Swan."_ He said and then hung up.

Why did he insist on calling me Ms. Swan? He only did that because it upset me. It made me feel old. I was only 34 and that's not that old.

I mean really. He was the one fucking me. That must mean I at least looked good, because let's face it; Edward is one fine specimen of the male population.

Possibly the best good-looking male.

I set my phone back down on the coffee table and walked back into the kitchen to finish putting up the dishes.

I needed to go vacuum my room and start laundry. It was long overdue and the house needed to at least be presentable when Edward got here.

I had at least 2 hours before then, so I got to work.

Putting the last cup in the cabinet, I got the broom and swept the kitchen clean and then proceeded to get the vacuum out of the closet.

I ran upstairs with it and plugged it in. I ran it all through my room and for good measure I decided to do Sophie's room too.

After finishing vacuuming, I went back downstairs and started the clothes. I separated them by colors.

I put in the white clothes first and then skipped upstairs to take a shower.

I needed to be well-dressed when Edward arrived. I wanted to look my absolute best for him.

I always did.

Taking a quick shower, I blew my hair dry and then picked out some of my more revealing clothes.

Sophie didn't know I had them and she never would.

I only wore them around Edward.

Actually, I bought them particularly just for Edward.

He liked me in them and it made me feel much sexier.

I picked out a super short jean skirt and decided to look like I didn't really try by putting on a white wife beater.

No bra.

I smiled inwardly. Edward would go ballistic over this.

It would make him drool.

I left off panties and wore no shoes.

I put on some mascara and lip gloss and ran downstairs to take the white clothes out of the washer and put dark clothes in the washer.

After that, I went into the kitchen and began preparing spaghetti.

It was fast and easy and I wanted to have something ready when Edward got here.

It was already 5:10 and most likely Edward would be staying the night.

So, I sat and waited for him to arrive, anxious to see him.

To tell the truth, I missed Edward. I loved spending time with him.

But sometimes I liked being with Edward more than I should. This could never happen between us, no matter how much I might want it to happen.

I was 34 and he was 18 and in high school and on the plus side Sophie had told me she still liked him,

But he does graduate this year, I told myself, in 3 months as a matter of fact.

_Bella! You can't! You are a grown woman!_

I sighed. It could never work out and I was ok with that. Some things weren't meant to be.

_DING!_

Hearing the doorbell ring, I jumped up and swung open the door.

As soon as Edward saw me, his mouth dropped open.

I grinned.

"I have supper ready, if you're hungry." I offered.

His eyes narrowed and he walked toward me, making me walk backwards.

He shut the door behind him and growled.

He grabbed both my breasts and squeezed roughly.

"I think I want dessert first."

**A/N:**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Nothing changed in this one, so you can read or don't.**

**BPOV**

He squeezed my breasts roughly and pinched my nipples, making them hard.

I moaned and he walked me backwards, toward the kitchen.

"Edward" I said between breaths "Where are we going?"

He smirked. "Well, I decided why not supper and dessert at the same time?"

I nodded lamely and he grabbed my ass and ground it into his rock-hard cock.

He started kissing up and down my jaw line, while rubbing my breasts in his hands at the same time.

He lifted me up and sat me down on the table that was in the middle of the kitchen. I was panting as he let me go and walked over to where I had the spaghetti on the stove cooling.

Edward grabbed the handle of the pot and walked over to me and sat the food down beside me.

I grabbed his neck and brought him to me and kissed him fiercely. Edward responded and shoved his tongue into my mouth, playing with my tongue.

I toyed with the button on his pants and he pulled back to lift his shirt off over his head. He brought his lips back to mine and resumed kissing me.

One of his hands left my back from where it was and I heard him open a drawer.

"Hold still, Bella." He said and then I saw he had scissors in his hands.

"Edward, what are you-"he cut me off and put a finger to my lips.

"Shhh, just keep kissing me."

Suspicious, I did what he wanted until curiosity got the better of me.

I looked down and I saw him with the scissors cutting my wife beater.

He has started at the hem of my shirt and was slowly cutting his way up. When he made it to the valley between my breasts, he looked at me and smirked.

When he reached the neckline, he tore it from my body and attacked my breasts.

Nipping and tugging my nipples, making the peaks hard and wet.

God, I was so ready for him.

Edward's hands were all over my body. His right hand was rubbing my inner thigh and his other hand was slowly, moving over my back in lazy circles.

I pushed my chest out farther and grabbed his hair and pulled him toward my breasts. He felt so good there and I needed more of him.

I wanted him as close as possible to me.

"I'm rather hungry, Bella. I think it's time to eat." He murmured in my ear, his lips sucking at my earlobe and trailing down to the base of my throat.

"O-Ok" I stammered, trying to get up.

Edward gave me a strange look. "Where do you think you are going?" he asked me.

I was confused.

"But, you said that you wanted to eat." I said.

He tsked at me.

"Bella, you _are_ dinner, as well as dessert."

_Hell yeah!_

His hand came and pushed me back, so I was now lying back on the table with Edward standing above me.

I was topless and so was he, both still had on our bottoms.

I hoped that would change soon.

Edward reached over to the pot and grabbed one string of spaghetti and laid it across my stomach.

I looked at him, stunned and he grinned slyly at me.

He nibbled on my collarbone and then made his way down to my right breast and darted his tongue out, catching my nipple, sucking on it gently.

He did the same to my left nipple and then continued his decent downward until he reached the string of spaghetti.

Using his tongue, he ate the spaghetti off my stomach, licking off the sauce that had gotten on my stomach.

"Mmm, that is delightful Bella. You taste divine, Ms. Swan." He said, while licking me.

Edward grabbed another string and laid it on my thigh, trailing his tongue over my center.

When he ended up on my thigh, he ate the spaghetti and then growled.

Grabbing the scissors, he cut off my skirt, leaving me completely naked beneath him.

Then he unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his legs and kicked them off to the floor.

"Edward, hurry up already!" I complained.

"I'm ready for something with more, how do you say, _you_. I want my mouth buried in your pussy."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Edward whipped his head from my thigh, to my dripping pussy.

Running his tongue down my slit, he plunged it into me and took his fingers and started rubbing my clit.

My head fell back and I started moaning.

Edward always made me feel so good with whatever he did.

"Edward, Oh God, Edward" I panted, needing his dick inside me soon.

I wanted to feel all of him; I needed to feel him inside me.

"Please, Edward. Please." I begged.

He lifted his head and watched my eyes intently. "What do you want, Bella?"

But, before I could speak he inserted two fingers into me and started irately going in and out of me, rolling my clit with his thumb.

I was going to come soon and I wanted him inside me when I did.

"Well, Bella? What do you want from me?"

I stared into his eyes, as he smashed his lips to mine, still working his fingers in me.

"I-I want your big…Oh God…cock in my pussy. I want to scream your name." I said, out of breath, trying to get him to understand.

He pulled back and his eyes were hooded with lust.

Edward pulled his fingers out of me and slid my body further down the table so my ass was nearly falling off.

"You want me to fuck you, Bella? Your wish is my command. And you better scream my name."

With that, he plunged into me, sending my heart into a frenzy.

Out hips met thrust for thrust, sweaty skin slapping together.

We had no rhythm and Edward gripped the sides of the table to steady himself.

The table was shaking with every thrust we took.

I was writhing beneath him, moaning so loudly I'm sure the neighbors heard it.

I could just imagine the cops being called on me for the noise and then being discovered with Edward.

I shivered, but still kept up my thrusts.

Edward was still drilling me, grunting with every plunge he took into me.

"So wet…tight. Fuck!" He growled.

I went faster at those words and Edward followed suit.

"I'm close, Edward. So close…" I whispered in his ears.

Edward lifted his head up, from where it was buried in my neck and started kissing my forehead and then my cheek.

I turned my head and kissed him square on the mouth, earning me a groan.

"Whose are you, Bella? Who can make you feel like this?" he asked raggedly, darkly.

I gulped. "Just you, Edward. You're the only one. I'm yours."

"Damn right."

With those words, we both came, crying out each other's name.

Screams leaving our lips, my pussy closing around him, his cock pulsing in me, releasing spurts of his seed in me.

As soon as our orgasms came down, he collapsed on top of me.

We were both barely breathing, our chests rising and falling fast.

Both sweaty and on my kitchen table, I made a mental note to clean it after Edward left.

After about 5 minutes, Edward started getting a little heavy.

"Uh, Edward, you aren't exactly little."

"Oh, sorry Bella. Wasn't paying attention." He said, while getting up off of me.

Edward held his hand out and I took it.

He pulled me up and into his chest. I buried my head into the crook of his arm and he sighed.

"That was fantastic, Bella. You were really great."

I pulled away and looked up at him and smiled.

He smiled back and picked me up and carried me into the living room, the food forgotten.

Gently laying me on the couch, he plopped down beside me and grabbed the remote, when I realized I was naked.

I blushed and Edward noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I'm naked. We both are." I said.

He looked baffled. "And? Your point is?"

"I don't know, I'm just naked and in my living room with the hottest thing on two legs."

He laughed and pulled me closer to him so I was snuggling up to his side, his arms around me.

"I like you being naked. As a matter of fact, let's not wear clothes until the time I have to leave, so I can take you whenever I want, wherever I want."

He grinned at me and I blushed again.

Grabbing a blanket, he threw it on top of us and he turned on the TV.

He was so warm and manly. I loved it.

I tugged on his arm to get his attention and he looked my way.

I lifted my head to his level and kissed him passionately.

He moaned and wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me to his lap.

I laughed and laid my head back down on his chest.

Edward kissed the top of my head as my head was filled with thoughts of when he would take me.

This was going to be a very interesting weekend.

**A/N:**

**Damn, that was a long chapter for me to write and it was just a lemon.**

**My longest one yet.**

**And I know the spaghetti thing was a little weird, but whatever.**

**Most of whatever I write, I just write. It just comes to me as I'm writing, so sometimes it may not make sense.**

**I just make it up as I go along, but anyway.**

**Show me some love! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Confession time, folks:**

**I'm shit at math!**

**Bella had Sophie when she was 16 and Edward is 18 and Sophie is 18 also. And they are both in their senior years of high school.**

**So, you guys have probably figured this out, but in case you haven't, Bella is 16 years older than Edward.**

**Am I right? I think so, I tried working this out in my head and that's what I got.**

**Hopefully it is, or else I'm going to feel extremely stupid.**

**And I'm glad you guys liked the new version! I thought it would make the story more different!**

**Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

I told Bella that we weren't going to wear clothes for the rest of my time here, and I was dead fucking serious, too.

After we fucked the first time that night, we curled up on the couch, naked, and we were watching TV, silently in the dark.

I could feel her though.

My whole body sizzled at being this close to her—it always did, all the time.

Her presence was intoxicating.

So, I was hyper-aware of everything she did—to shifting in my lap or every now and then she would brush a piece of hair out her face.

Her movements were doing crazy things to my body and I loved every minute of it, too.

Not to mention the face that we were both butt ass naked and she was sitting on my cock and I'll be damned if she didn't wiggle her ass every fucking 2 minutes.

We had been watching TV for about 30 minutes when Bella abruptly hopped off my lap and ran upstairs.

_What the fuck?_

Confused, I just sat there, waiting for her to come back, not sure if she wanted me to follow her or not.

Another 30 minutes passed by and now I was getting suspicious.

_What the hell was she doing up there? Did she fall in the toilet?_

Curiously, I stood up and made my way upstairs, and checked in Bella's room first.

Nothing.

I checked in the bathroom and then in Sophie's room.

Empty.

I retraced my footsteps and checked in Bella's room, one last time and I heard a voice speaking.

_Fuck._

_Me._

_Now._

Bella was on her bed, naked, legs open, facing the doorway in which I was now standing.

Her hand was on her pussy, with two fingers that were going in and out of her pussy, fast, while she was rubbing her clit with her thumb.

The little cocktease was finger fucking herself, while moaning _my _name.

"Edward," she whispered, her head thrown back and eyes closed.

I knew she hadn't been there when I first came in because there was no fucking way in hell I could have missed that.

So, I concluded that she had heard me come up and wanted to tease me.

She had another thing coming if she thought she was going to tease _me._

But, first, I wanted to watch Miss Swan.

Her fingers were now going faster and her breath was coming harder and shorter. I knew she was close.

Leaning on the door frame, I watched, amazed.

Bella had two fingers inside her pussy and she was desperately trying to come, her hips rocking and bucking, and her body sweating with her efforts.

_This was so fucking hot._

Minutes passed by and Bella still hadn't found her release yet, I decided to go and help her.

You know, lend a helping hand.

Stalking to her, I stood right in between her legs, knees on either side of me, and gently placed my hand over hers.

Bella immediately stopped moving her hips and hand and her head snapped up and eyes popped open.

I met her gaze and her eyes held lust and mischievousness.

That let me know my suspicions were correct—she did plan this.

"Don't stop. Keep going." I whispered.

Her fingers resumed her movements with my hand on hers.

Her head fell back and her breathing picked back up, while her fingers worked in and out of her body.

I was mesmerized watching her fuck herself and knowing she was imagining me doing this to her.

Suddenly, Bella stopped moving her fingers and let out a frustrated sigh.

Taking the opportunity, I moved my hand alongside hers and inserted a finger into her dripping pussy.

She sighed and started moving her fingers again.

Our fingers moved in sync and were going fast, trying to get her to orgasm.

Wanting to see her orgasm, I dropped to my knees by the bed and the bed was low enough so that her pussy was right at my face.

I leaned my face in and replaced her thumb with my tongue on her clit.

Bella gasped and her hips started a frenzy of movements.

She started bucking into my face while I flicked my tongue along her clit.

I sucked it and rolled my tongue on it, moving my hands in time to the licks I gave her.

Gently, I removed my hand from her pussy and grabbed her fingers and pulled them out.

"W-what are you d-doing?" she asked breathlessly.

I didn't answer.

Instead, I ran my tongue up and down her slit, gathering the juices that had gathered there and licking it clean, trying to get every drop she gave me.

My tongue dove in her pussy and I swirled my tongue, lapping at her, my tongue plunging into her heated core.

"Fuck, Edward!" she screamed, her body shook and her hips bucked wilder and crazier, her juices gushing out all over my mouth as she came.

I greedily licked all of her up, not letting a drop of her escape.

_Fuck, she tasted amazing._

Holding her knees as she came, I used them to get up off my knees and I ran my finger up and down her slit, wanting to taste her again.

I stuck my finger in my mouth and licked off the moisture on my finger.

_Delicious._

Bella brought her head forward and looked at me.

"Damn, that felt so good." She said lazily.

I laughed.

"Of course it was fucking good. Who the fuck do you think I am?" I said.

"Whatever, Cullen. And stop you're cussing, you're not old enough to do that yet. Don't make me tell your mother." She replied, biting her lip, closing her legs.

I snorted. "Miss Swan, I think I'm man enough to say dirty words. Didn't I just show you that?"

"It wasn't anything I couldn't have done myself, fucker." She retorted.

"You have a dirty mouth, Miss Swan."

Rolling her eyes, she crawled off the bed and came to stand beside me, by her bed.

She ran her finger down my naked chest and I shuddered.

Standing on her tiptoes, she leaned in and put her lips to my ear, biting gently on my earlobe.

"I could make it even dirtier, _Mr. Cullen._" She whispered and started kissing down my neck.

_Fuck, I loved it when she called me Mr. Cullen._

Kissing her way down my neck, she nipped at my collarbone and when she made it to my chest she tugged at my nipple and swirled her tongue around it.

I shivered at her touch.

Continuing her way down south, she kissed my bellybutton and flicked her tongue out to lick it and then when she got to my waist, she traced the v of my hips with her tongue.

She dropped to her knees.

My cock got harder when she did that, knowing where she was going and I was quivering with anticipation.

"You're killing me, Bella."

She tsked. "Patience is a virtue, Edward."

Finally, she made her way down to my dick and darted her tongue out and licked me from head to base.

"Shit" I whispered.

She smiled and then engulfed me with her hot, wet mouth.

Her head was bobbing up and down my cock, her tongue swirling around my head when she came up.

Everything she did felt so good and I found myself fisting my hands in her hair, pushing her head forward, making her go faster.

I set her at a pace that I liked and bucked my hips toward her.

"Fucks" and "Shits" escaped my mouth as she scraped her teeth along my length, biting down very softly on my head.

"This feels so fucking good, Bella. I love having those pretty, little lips over my cock as I fuck your mouth." I said raggedly.

She moaned around my dick and that made me come undone.

My dick pulsing, I released myself into her hot mouth and she swallowed everything I gave her.

I uttered a string of profanities as she licked my cock clean.

I let go of her hair and she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, looking at me under her eyelashes.

I smirked and offered her my hand and helped her up off her knees.

She kissed me lightly on the lips and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You know, for being a mother, you sure don't fucking act like one."

She stared at me and slapped me lightly on the arm, smiling.

"Mother's have dirty fantasies too, you know." She informed me.

I chuckled. "And do any of these fantasies involve certain 18 year old guys?"

"You tell me."

"I'd have to say yes."

"Well then there's you answer, wise guy. Now fucking let go of me. I want to go take a shower. I feel dirty." She tried to unlock my arms that were around her waist, but I wouldn't budge.

"No,"

She huffed. "Stop being a dick, Edward. I want to go take a shower. Let go of me."

"Now, is that anyway a lady speaks, Miss Swan. I think I need to rinse your mouth out with soap."

Bella stomped her foot and tried wiggling out of my grasp. "I'd like to see you try, Edward. You stick soap in my mouth and I'll bite your dick when I give you head. Now, let go of me."

"Is that an offer?"

"Fuck you."

"I'd be glad to." I offered.

She narrowed her eyes at me lunged at my mouth, catching my lips with hers.

We kissed for a moment and then she pulled back.

"Now can I go take a shower?"

I smiled and let her go. "But, only because you asked nicely."

"Yea, whatever." She said, rolling her eyes and walking to the bathroom.

I followed her and she stepped in the bathroom and tried to close the door, I stopped her.

She turned around. "What are you doing?"

Smirking, I shut the door, walked past her, and turned on the shower.

"I didn't say you were going to take one alone."

**A/N:**

**That was pretty long if I say so myself. **

**Originally, I didn't plan on Bella giving Edward head; I was going to put it in the next chapter.**

**But, I thought I'd give yall a long chapter since it's been awhile since I've updated.**

**So since I've been so nice to yall, yall need to be nice to me and give me tons and tons of reviews!!**

**Oh and I saw Harry Potter last night and let me tell you—it was kind of disappointing. I mean, it wasn't bad, it was darker and more mature, but it could have definitely been loads better. **

**It's like you read the book and then the movie is like, I thought this was supposed to be like the book? You know?**

**Oh well, I guess it's just wishful thinking.**

**Anyway, leave me some thoughts!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Thanks for all the reviews. :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

I looked at Edward like he was crazy and then smiled. "If that's what you want," I said.

Stepping in the shower, I brushed my hand over Edward's dick, feeling it become hard under my hand. I looked bad at him and his eyes were closed.

I pulled back my hand and stepped under the water and jumped back. _Damn! _The water was freezing. I looked back at Edward to see him laughing at me. Glaring at him, I rubbed my arms; I had goosebumps.

_That fucker had done it on purpose!_

"Why the hell did you turn it on cold? It's fucking freezing!" I asked, still glaring at him, trying not to smile because he was laughing at me.

He ran his hand through his hair and then smirked. "Well, cold showers are the best."

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, I don't know what you think is going to happen, but I can tell you not a damn thing. I just want to take a shower. That's it. Just a shower."

He looked skeptical and got in the shower behind me and turned the water hotter. I stuck my hand under the water checking to see if it was hot and then moved under the spray of water. It felt good running over my skin.

I loved a hot shower.

Taking a loofa, I grabbed the soap and squirted some on the loofa, aware that Edward was behind me. _Very aware._

I lathered the soap up and then started washing my body, starting with my arms until Edward stopped me.

He grabbed it from me and wrapped his arms around me and turned me around to face him. "Let me do it."

I nodded my head and let him finish washing me. Edward continued on my arms, washing my right arm first and then taking my hand and washing between each individual finger. I was about to open my mouth and tell him he didn't have to do that, when he put a perfect finger to my lips.

"I want to." He said simply. I complied and let my body relax.

Edward switched to my other arm and then washed my hand and fingers. After that he washed my chest and then my breasts. He took my right one and cupped it's full weight in his hand and then began to gently knead it.

I moaned and Edward brought the loofa to my breast and washed it, and then the other one, kneading it in the process. I moaned again, unable to stop myself.

It felt too good and I never wanted Edward to stop. So I gave in to the pleasure, needing to feel his hands on my skin, needing to feel his hands everywhere on me.

After he washed my breasts, he went down to my stomach, washing small circles on my belly. My head fell back and I closed my eyes. The feelings were too intense and I just wanted to wrap myself in a bubble of those feelings and never leave.

Then I felt Edward's lips on my exposed neck, trailing down to my collarbone. I immediately snapped my head up, but he pushed it back and continued kissing my body. He sucked on my collarbone and then my shoulder and I'm sure he left marks.

I closed my eyes once more and Edward stopped kissing me and started to rub my hips with the loofa, gently. Then he went lower until he got to my pussy and then dropped the loofa and brushed his fingers against my clit.

I cried out and Edward dropped to his knees. He brought two fingers and pinched my clit and then rolled it between those two fingers.

My moaning was now uncontrollable and I couldn't being myself to care anymore. I had told Edward we weren't going to do anything and I mean it.

_Damn him and those long fingers!_

Then he inserted those two fingers into me and started pumping in and out of me fervently.

"Oh, Edward. Oh, God." I moaned.

Suddenly, I felt his lips at my clit and he kissed it. I bucked my hips up and Edward tugged at my clit with his teeth before running his tongue over it and sucking. I was almost hysterical with all these feelings rushing through me.

I was on the brink and my release was coming quick.

Still sucking on my clit, Edward inserted another finger in me and after a couple more pumps, I orgasmed and my knees collapsed. Edward removed his fingers and caught my ass in hands to hold me up.

Then he moved his mouth from my clit and lapped up all my juices, not letting any escape, while I was trying to catch my breath.

Edward slid up my body, making my skin tingle and caught my lips with his in a hot kiss. He moaned this time into my mouth as I ran my fingers through his hair and yanked on the roots, causing him to growl.

I knew Edward liked it rough.

He leaned back, my hands still in his hair and said, "I wasn't finished with you yet."

My heart skipped a few beats.

He picked the loofa back up and turned me around, my back to him, and began to wash my back, starting at my shoulders and then down across my back, finally arriving at my ass.

He squeezed it and I turned around and laughed. His eyes met mine and he grinned, his eyes full of amusement and something else I couldn't pinpoint.

Then I felt his lips at my ass and he licked my right ass cheek. I squirmed and he did the same to the other one and I felt him smile. I looked back and Edward was back on his knees, his hands on my hips, staring intently at my ass.

"Well are you just gonna stay there and look at my ass all day or are you gonna wash me?" I asked, teasing, grinning at him like an idiot. I loved being with him. He made me feel so carefree and beautiful.

Edward let out a long, beautiful laugh. "You do have a very lovely ass, Bella. I guess I can't help myself."

I turned back toward the shower. Me and Edward were both now wet, but Edward's hair was still kind of dry by some miracle. Then, I felt Edward's finger probing my anus.

"Edward!" I gasped. "What are you doing?" I breathed.

He gently pushed the tip of one finger into my lower hole and I groaned. "Just trust me, Bella."

I nodded my head and Edward pushed even farther and I tensed up. "Are you okay, Bella? Am I hurting you?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

I nodded my head again, signaling that I was okay, and he pushed his finger even farther in until it was all the way in. I tried to hold my breath. It was very uncomfortable. I had never had anybdy do that to me before.

He pulled his finger back out and then pushed it in again. I whimpered. Then letting go of the loofa, he brought his other hand and inserted two fingers into my dripping pussy.

"Bella, if you want me to stop, just tell me and I will." he said, his voice ragged.

I gulped and I felt Edward push two fingers into my anus, slowly thrusting them in and out, in sync with his other fingers that were going faster in my pussy. I was a whimerping mess and I pushed my ass toward him, the pleasure taking over.

He took that as a sign to go faster and he did. The pleasure was too intense and I couldn't think straight. My mind was turning to goo and my body felt out of control as he pumped his fingers in my pussy and ass simultaneously as I came.

"Edward!" I yelled.

I shook with the force of it and fell into Edward's arms backwards. He kissed me softly and helped me out of the shower. Drying me off, we got dressed and went downstairs to get something to eat.

**A/N:**

**Next chapter will be when Sophie gets back.**

**Stay tuned!**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey yall. I know it has been awhile, but my computer has still not been fixed and I don't know when it actually will get fixed.**

**Thought I'd let everyone know what was going on, so please don't give up on me. IAM still finishing these stories.**

**Please be patient.**

**Thanks for all the encouraging reviews and to all yall out there who are still counting on me.**

**I wont let you down!!**

**Thanks!!**

**--Radd Rach.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone again!**

**So, I know everyone is going to hate me for this, but Iam removing my stories from FF. Well, all except Expectations and my two, one-shots.**

**The reason being is that I have no more juice to finish them. I had an idea where most of them were going, but now, after all this time, Im kind of lost as to where I want them to go. I HATE, absolutely hate when other authors do this, but I just want to be straightforward with yall.**

**Another thing is that, as an author, I read over my stories, and I feel as though they are not what I wanted them to be. Please, please understand that.**

**I hate leaving these stories hanging, but this is something I have to do. I shouldnt have started that many stories in the first place. Its too hard for me to keep up with them all and I know everyone wants updates. But, thats something I cant give in a timely manner and next thing you know, it will be 2015 before I even finish one of my stories!**

**I love writing, but my son and school comes first. This, is another reason why I have made this decision. I need to focus on those first. **

**Anyway, again, dont hate me! This is something I have been debating for awhile and I think this will be a good decision. Iam not saying that I will never come back and finish these stories, but for now, Iam taking them down and will not write another chapter anytime soon or in the near future.**

**Those that Iam taking down include: MILF, Crawling For You Honey, Leave Out All The Rest, Sweetheart, Put the Bottle Down, and Bad Girlfriend.**

**I really am sorry for this. But, it has to be done. And no worries, for I do have a new story. I know, you may think it strange I take those down and put a new one up, but like I said, I shouldnt have started 4 at one time. **

**So, this time, I want a fresh start and that includes ONE new story!**

**I hope everyone understands where Iam coming from and doesnt hate me for it. **

**-Radd Rach**


End file.
